The potions essay
by Luisron
Summary: Ron needs help with a potionsessay, but Hermione is nowhere to be found. Harry starts to look after her and finds her in the library... with Ginny. Femslash.
1. The potions essay

**The Potions-Essay**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. J. K. Rowling is a genius. I am only a humble fan who tries to shine in her glory.

**Warning: **This story contains fem-slash. Don't like, don't read.

"Where's Hermione?" Ron released his grip on the quill "I need help with this bloody potions-essay".

"I haven't seen her since lunch" Harry looked up from the quidditch book he was reading. "She is probably in the library. I can go look for her if you want?"

Ron gave a nod as an answer and Harry left the common room. He entered the library, and at the first glance, it seemed empty. Nothing strange with that, it was a beautiful day and most of the students spent the day outside (or as in Ron's case; inside doing an essay he had avoided to the last minute). Harry walked towards the back of the library when he heard voices.

"Ginny? Don't you think we should do this another place?"

Harry recognised the voice of Hermione, and hid behind a large bookshelf. He really didn't know why he was hiding, but a small voice inside him told him that was the smartest thing to do.

"There's no one here, and you know that" Harry heard that Ginny was smiling. By taking a couple of steps from the bookshelf, he faced the two girls. What he saw has never escaped his mind since.

Books where scattered all over the table, but none of the girls was reading. Ginny's arms were around Hermione's waist, and Hermione's hands were in the hair of the other girl. Harry had walked in on one seriously snog-session. In shock, he just stood there without knowing what to do or say.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed surprised.

"Erm, well, you see" Harry started to stutter. "Ron needed help and I was looking for you and then I found you and you where all over her but I really didn't think that you two and Ron really needs help with his potions-essay"

Ginny and Hermione just looked at him.

"Where you guys snogging!" Harry half-screamed as his brain started to function again.

"Yes" They both answered at the same time.

"But but but…" Harry tried desperately to think. "Does anybody know?"

"No Harry," Ginny said "only you."

Harry looked at his friends. They both had a pleading look in there eyes, like they where trying to ask him not to tell anyone.

"Well, then it is for the best if I keep my mouth shut" He stated. "But if you are seriously with each other, then you better tell people yourself."

"Oh thank you Harry!" Ginny took a giant leap and gave him a hug. "And don't you worry, we was planning on telling soon."

"I better be going now" Harry looked at Hermione "But Ron really needs help with that essay."

Hermione smiled. "I'm coming soon. Just wait a moment"

Harry walked out of the library. Really, if they where happy, then he was happy for them. And it was kind a sexy too.

**A/N: This was my first fanfic ever. If someone reviews it, then I would be very pleased. But I see no point in flaming. **

**-Love from Norway**


	2. Essay in suspiciness?

**Essay in suspiciness?**

**Disclaimer: **Do you think I would post my stories at if I was Rowling?

**Warning: **It contains fem-slash. You know, two girls romantically involved.

**A/N:** This was supposed to be a one-shot, but I decided to put up some more chapters. You don't have to read this chapter, or the upcoming ones (if there will be any), because it was actual finished in the first chapter.

"Did you find Hermione?" Ron asked Harry as he walked in to the common room with a sly grin on his face.

"She will be here in a minute"

"Where was she?"

"In the library"

"Go figures" Ron said with a smile.

Harry didn't tell him that she hadn't been doing a lot of reading. He neither told that Ron had no chance on earth to date Hermione whatsoever. He wanted to tell that Ron didn't need to protect Ginny from the guys on Hogwarts. But he didn't.

"Yeah" he answered instead, and took a chair by the fire.

Fifteen minutes went by, and no Hermione showed up.

"That's it!" Ron threw his quill away. "I'll go looking for her."

"No!" Harry said just a little too quickly. "I mean, I will find her. Just sit down and try to write some more. She will be here in a sec"

Ron looked like a question mark for a while. "You are not hiding anything from me, are you?"

Harry swallowed. "Off course not!" He noticed his voice grew high, and tried to calm himself down. "Honestly Ron, would I do that to you?"

Ron started to laugh. "It's probably me who are getting paranoid"

The laughter was soon to be replaced with an uncomfortable silence.

"I will go and find her then" Harry walked out of the common room as quickly as possible without running. When he entered the library, he made sure to make a loud entrance; he didn't want to disrupt something.

'Although' a little voice in his mind said '_you_ wouldn't mind disrupting things, would you?'

While he tried to ignore the voice, he heard shuffling of chairs and soon he saw a bushy-haired head pop out from between the bookshelves.

"Oh, it's just you Harry"

"Well" he scratched his head "It has almost been twenty minutes, and Ron is starting to grow paranoid"

Hermione did not quite understand what Ron being paranoid had to do with a potions essay, but she understood that he needed her help now.

"Oh sorry. I completely lost track of time" she apologised before vanishing.

Harry heard some more ruffling, and then Ginny and Hermione walked up to him.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" she smiled "Let's go then"

While they walked to the common room, Harry couldn't do nothing but think what an interesting day this would be.

**A/N: **Ron is quite dumb in this fic, but I think it suites him. Harry is a pervert and Ginny hasn't done much, erm, I mean _said_ much yet…

**And I really need a beta reader! **

-Love from Norway


	3. A popular place called the library

**A popular place called the library****Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, except some chocolate. 

**Warning: **This story contains femslash

**Author Notes: **I'm so sorry being not able to update in a while. And I'm really sorry for not having a valid reason. My head has just gone completely blank, and I can't get the words out. There will be one more chapter I think, and then I will concentrate on the other fic.

To Harry's big dismay, nothing exciting happened for a couple of days. He was still the only one who knew about Hermione and Ginny's late night snogging-sessions.

"Tomorrow is the day" Ron stated as he lay down for sleep in his four-poster bed.

"Huh?" Harry didn't catch him.

"I'm going to ask Hermione out tomorrow. Ask if she will join me for a Hogsmeade trip. You know, as more than friends."

Harry didn't know what to do or say.

On one hand he could tell his best mate that it wasn't the smartest thing to do, on the other hand he could lean back and watch the chaos that was sure to erupt.

"Yeah, you go for it Ron." Harry decided for the last option.

* * *

"Have you seen Hermione?" Ron asked Lavender. 

"Last time I saw here she was heading towards the library with Ginny" she replied.

"Typically Hermione" Ron said to no one particular "who else would be in the library on this fine day?"

Harry came running down the stairs just to catch a glimpse of red hair walking out the portrait-hole.

"Where is he heading?" he asked the whole room.

"To the library" said a voice behind him. He turned around to be faced with Lavender Brown. "I think he was looking for Hermione."

Thoughts raced thru Harry's mind. Hermione in the library, Ginny not in the common room and a day that nobody would like to spend in the library. Except Hermione and Ginny. His mind came to a conclusion, something was about to happen and he wanted to be there.

* * *

"You can do it, you can do it" Ron repeated it like a mantra as he walked. He took a final deep breath as he walk through the big doors of the library. 


	4. Librarymeeting

**Library-meeting**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, all hail J.K. Rowling

**Warning: **This story contains femslash

**Author Notes: **I'm so sorry being not able to update in a while. This is the last chapter, and now I will focus on the other fic.

Harry ran all that he could. He didn't know if he wanted to stop his friend, or just watch it all. When he reached the library-doors he heard a girly, high-pitched scream. When he opened the door he saw that the scream came from Ron.

"Did you know about this?" Ron pointed at Hermione and Ginny who both where embarrassed. "Did you know that they where ki-kis"

"Kissing?" Harry helped him

"Yeah! You knew that!" Ron took two confident steps towards Harry "And you didn't tell me!"

"Calm down Ron" Hermione stood up from her chair "Just take it easy now"

"But… but" Rom looked confused "You're a girl and she's a girl"

"Nice spotted Ron" Hermione stated sarcastic "And we're dating"

Ron opened and closed his mouth like a fish, then fainted and landed on the floor.

"Oh" Harry exclaimed "Well, it was bound to happen"

"Ron finding out?" Ginny asked

"No, he fainting" Harry answered while he levitated Ron and headed towards the infantry.


End file.
